Firestar's Death
by pat8881099921
Summary: Firestar's last life is overcome, but he is not dead. Is this life mercy, or punishment?
1. Chapter 1

Firestar's Death

Firestar and Sandstorm sat outside the nursery, waiting to see what had happened. Jayfeather poked his head out, and mewed "You can come in."

They were greeted by Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight had just given birth to three kits, one dark-hazel, and two fiery red. Squirrelflight was resting, and two of the kits were suckling. The other was searching for its mother's milk, and Firestar scooted it to her. Firestar and Sandstorm left to return to the leader's den, while Brambleclaw settled in next to Squirrelflight and began to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lionblaze and Heathertail were resting in the corner of the nursery. Heathertail was suckling four newborn kits that all had Golden pelts, who had been born the day before.

Heathertail had come to ThunderClan when Onestar went off the deep end. He was constantly attacking ThunderClan, stealing kits, Killing elders and warriors, wounding the apprentices, and kidnapping queens. They attacked virtually every night. But so far, nothing had happened.

The leaves rustled behind the nursery. Lionblaze heard a tearing noise, and looked over to see Crowfeather and Breezepelt coming into the nursery. Brambleclaw saw them and leaped up, and then Lionblaze saw them and crouched, ready to spring. "WindClan attack!" Heathertail yowled.

Four more WindClan warriors came in. The two ThunderClan warriors leaped, and Lionblaze took one down, hissing with rage. Brambleclaw jumped on one's back, biting his legs. But they were attacking the queens, and had already taken three of the kits.

Brambleclaw and Lionblaze chased the invaders until they were close enough to pounce on them, and they both took a massive leap squarely on to their shoulder. Lionblaze bit the Warrior's neck, killing him instantly. Brambleclaw snapped the WindClan cat's spine, leaving him for the buzzards.

They grabbed the kits and ran back to the camp. But the queens were not there. "Crowfeather!" Brambleclaw yowled. They heard a yowl of pain come from outside the nursery.

Thornclaw and Ashfur were examining something. "No!" Brambleclaw yelled, as he realized what it was. Firestar's body was torn up, but it was apparent that he killed Crowfeather. Just then, Firestar stood up. "What!?" Brambleclaw yowled. "That was his last life!" "No, Brambleclaw, my last life is the life of my daughter's son, Fireheart. We are one now. But, Fireheart will still be alive and well, so do not fear. I do not believe that WindClan will return, since we killed so many of their warriors. And the queens are safe." He explained.

Far above them, buzzards flew, resembling that they could smell death. But even further above, StarClan loomed. "Firestar is not dead, nor is he alive. He is immortal. He shall be dealt no harm." Bluestar mewed to Spottedleaf, dismissing the she-cat's concern. Whitestorm approached Bluestar, mewing his greetings. He was soon followed by Redtail, Pinestar, Swiftpaw, and Runningwind. "Hello, my Clanmates. I have called this meeting to inform you of Firestar's fate. His new life was granted, unknown to him, by Tigerstar. Tigerstar has control over him, and this new life for him must be taken. Then he will join us…"


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar's Death

"Where are my kits?!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Heathertail gasped. "Where are the kits?!" Heathertail yowled as she frantically searched the room for any signs of the kits or anything else that showed of a cat being here previously, as Lionblaze and Brambleclaw ran in and scanned the room. "What happened?" Brambleclaw demanded. "W-We fell asleep and- and…" she mewed helplessly as she fell hard on the soft surface of the nursery.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze yowled as he leaped over to her, and then he grabbed her by the scruff, and, with help from Brambleclaw, carried her over to the Medicine den, and lied her down.

"Great StarClan!" Leafpool exclaimed as she saw what was happening. "Jayfeather!" She called over her shoulder, and a grey-brown tom walked closer to them from deeper in the den. "What now?" he muttered, half to himself. "What happened?" She asked, swiftly but comfortingly. "She was trying to explain something to us, and she fainted." Both Brambleclaw and Lionblaze's eyes flew open. "The kits!" They yelled simultaneously, as they ran out to alert Firestar.

"Cloudtail!" Firestar called, and he was followed by his mate, Brightheart and their daughter, Whitewing. "Yes, Firestar?" Cloudtail mewed. "I need you and anyone else who is willing to help to search the nursery for scents of anything except ThunderClan cats. Understood?" He explained. "Yes, Firestar."

"WindClan have been here!" Cloudtail yelled across the camp. A chorus of gasps followed. "Brambleclaw! Cloudtail! Lead a patrol of warriors and attack WindClan! Take a warrior to the center of the camp, and kill him to demonstrate our power!" Firestar yowled. Cloudtail looked confused, and Brightheart's mouth hung open in shock. Brambleclaw turned to Firestar, his face unreadable. "Go!" Firestar growled.

Brambleclaw turned and called over Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Graystripe, and several other warriors.

The ThunderClan cats poured into the WindClan camp, and the enemy warriors sleepily tumbled out of their dens. Brambleclaw and Lionblaze ran into their nursery and took a queen out. Lionblaze pinned her head on the ground and yelled "Surrender, WindClan, or this queen dies!".

When the WindClan warriors heard this, they backed off. Onestar walked over and faced Lionblaze. "This is a dishonorable method of fighting." He mewed. "Our warriors actually _follow_ the warrior code." He spat.

Brambleclaw turned to Dustpelt, who was standing next to Thornclaw, Graystripe, and several other young warriors surrounding the WindClan cat, Harespring, and nodded. Dustpelt yowled over the commotion: "This is the power of ThunderClan! Cease the dishonor of stealing kits!" And then he killed Harespring, gruesomely so. I'll spare you the details.

WindClan warriors gasped, and positioned themselves to attack.

As they leapt, the ThunderClan warriors jumped to meet them. Soon, the battle was ceased by lack of cats left in the fray. When the dust cleared, it showed the corpses of Ashfoot, Harespring, and several other unidentified bodies.

Crowfeather staggered over to meet Brambleclaw. Growling, he bowed to the ThunderClan deputy, admitting defeat. Lionblaze lead Hollyleaf and Graystripe over into the leader's den, and soon returned with Onestar's severely damaged body walking behind them. Brambleclaw nodded, and they leapt onto Onestar and took his remaining lives. Then, without another word, Brambleclaw led ThunderClan out of the WindClan camp.

_At the next gathering…_

Firestar stood with the leaders of RiverClan and ShadowClan, waiting to see who the new leader of WindClan was. As the new cats approached, they could see a black cat at their head._ Crowfeather- er- Crowstar._ Firestar thought.

As they approached, Firestar became certain of his guess. Next to him on his left was his apparent deputy, Tornear and on his right was the heavily pregnant Nightcloud. The other leaders didn't seem surprised at the new leader, and carried on like nothing had the gathering ended, Crowstar flung himself at a ThunderClan apprentice, almost definitely killing her. "Frostpaw!" Sorreltail screamed, as Brackenfur rushed over and pinned Crowstar down, growling furiously. He took a swipe at his neck and hit his target, ripping off the skin. Crowstar, oddly, did not retaliate. Brackenfur bit down on his neck hard and did not let go.

Suddenly, Crowstar jumped up, knocking Brackenfur away. Firestar leaped over and landed on Crowstar. He put a paw on the tom's neck, and put all of his weight on it. Crowstar began gasping and thrashing, but he could not move Firestar. Tornear leaped at Firestar and bowled him over, but Firestar turned and pawed at Tornear's head. As he hit it, Tornear flew backwards and into a tree.

Firestar just turned and signaled for his Clan to leave.

As they returned, they found their camp in chaos and bodies strewn across the ground. In the center, they saw Ashfur padding towards them. "Your orders have been carried out, Firestar." He mewed. The Clan cats looked confused.

"Good. Now WindClan is out of the way."

Before anyone could ask, Firestar bounded onto the Highledge. He summoned the cats, and before long a crowd was gathered beneath him.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" He called. "I have carried out my plan to rid ourselves of WindClan. While we were at the gathering, I had Ashfur trespass on WindClan territory. As I suspected, they chased him all the way back into our camp, where I had a trap set. Our warriors jumped out and surrounded them, and made quick work of them. Now I will lead a patrol to destroy what is left of them."

Firestar lead the way out of the camp, followed by a patrol of strong warriors.

"Attack!" He yowled. His warriors surrounded all of the dens, and poured into them. When they came out, they found something that horrified them.


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar's Death Chapter II!

First of all,

I

Would Like

To thank

My Reviewers:

Natureboy3 (1st)

Tosharino (2nd/3rd)

Skaterkatie (4th)

You guys

Win

A virtual

Man/woman eating

Monster

And

A character

In the story!

Skaterkatie: Heathertail

Tosharino: Squirrelflight

Natureboy3: Brambleclaw

Hooray.

Okay.

Let's get

Started

Already.

The ThunderClan warriors froze. In the center were_ StarClan Warriors!_ Firestar realized that these cats were WindClan warriors, but they were covered in scars and blood.

Suddenly, the StarClan warriors charged at them. But they never reached them. A barrage of dead ThunderClan cats intercepted them. This was no longer an earth-borne battle. It was a multilife battle.

Soon, a ThunderClan warrior (Hollyleaf, to be specific) charged into the camp followed by a ShadowClan patrol, and likewise did WindClan do with RiverClan.

And yet again, the StarClan warriors came to earth. ThunderClan cats took on RiverClan cats, like a skirmished for Sunningrocks, and WindClan and ShadowClan battled like the one that drove WindClan out so many moons ago.

Redtail was battling Oakheart, and Bluestar was fighting Tigerstar. This was truly the battle of eternity.

And suddenly, everything turned to a blur. They found themselves back at what appeared to be a young gathering island. Even the StarClan cats grew confused.

In their midst were dozens of unidentified cats, who yowled in an unnaturally deep tone.

Again, their background faded. They found themselves at a new location. Firestar recognized it as Fourtrees. And once more, they were accompanied by new cats. One grey with a streak of blonde on his back, one Grey-Sheen blue, one dusty grey, and one jet-black. Those cats were at the head of many others like them, but they were clearly the leaders.

And once more, they moved. Now they were at an island, and the sun was shining brightly. By now, the warriors had stopped battling and were gazing around, looking confused.

Then they heard a roar. As they looked behind them, they saw a large cat, orange with black stripes on its back. And another, large and blonde with a red mane, who resembled Lionheart. Again, they heard footsteps and a growl, and looked over to see a slightly smaller cat with all sorts of stripes. But, like the others, there was another. Before they could see what it was, their settings faded.

They found themselves in what appeared to be a brilliantly large nursery. They heard a yowl of pain, and looked over to the left side of the room. There was an extremely large cat that had a small kit nuzzled to her stomach. She evidently did not or could not see them when they came. Once more they transferred, and for a split second there was the face of an evil cat, which made several young she-cats cry in fear for their kits.

Then, they landed back in their individual camps, completely terrified. Many of them lay where they were, completely dazed. The leaders just wandered into their dens, wondering, without issuing a single command.

That battle shall forever be remembered as the Battle of the Ages. However, the day will also live forever in infamy.

In his den, Firestar thought about the previous events of the day. All of the cats in the daze had spoken to him about how he had brutally killed so many cats in cold blood. And the one cat that had left so abruptly according to the other cats had spoken to him. "Fire is always engulfed by a greater fire."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by fire. The fire came and swallowed him, but before he could be burnt, a golden light beamed down on him. It carried him up, all the way to StarClan.

In the following days, Brambleclaw received his name and lives, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm retired, and Lionblaze (Booyah) was named deputy. (P.S. I apologize for not making it Brackenfur, but Father- Son/ Leader- Deputy is just too awesome.)

-Pat8881099921

Or perhaps the P-man, Pat-o, or SuperPat

(: -(That is one fancy Smiley)


End file.
